SeGunDarIa De KoNoHA
by Ino de Sabaku no
Summary: SasuSaku GaaIno ,Sasuke es el mejor estudiante pero todo esto cambiara cuando sakura llege al instituto los dos tendran un cambio en sus vidas que nunca hubieran imaginado en costruccion
1. CuanDo Te Vi

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.. a mi solo me pertenece el amor de Gaara xD

_**capitulo 1 **_**cuando te vi:**

_Tsunade entra en el salón 237 a paso rápido abre la puerta y se encuentra con kakashi dictando la clase de grado once se acerca al profesor peli plata y le dice en el oído._

-_kakashi la nueva estudiante ya esta aquí__**.**_

_el peli plata deja su tiza a un lado del tablero - Clase a llegado una nueva estudiante quiero que la traten bien y le den la bienvenida ,entre por favor señorita haruno.-_

_sakura entra al salón estaba vestida con un conjunto rojo con zapatos de tacón rojos k hacían resaltar el color de su cabello el cual era corto y liso pero despedía un brillo especial que cautivaba a cualquier hombre. Todos los del curso quedaron boquiabiertos ante la nueva joven que entraría al instituto._

_**-**__bueno señorita haruno preséntese ante la clase con su edad nombre completo cosas que os gustan y etc.-_

_**-**__ ok kakashi-sensei- mira hacia el frente había alguien que le atraía en especial sonrojada__**...**__ empieza a hablar _

_-hola soy sakura haruno tengo 18 años y.. me encanta el pai de manzana , mi madre trabaja ayudando a la familia Yamanaka a cuidar sus flores y por ello he aprendido gran parte de ellas y he quedado sorprendida con el girasol ya que es una gran planta ,perdón me distraje hablando del girasol ...amo el helado de chocolate y mi color favorito es el rojo bueno creo que no es mas me extendería mucho hablando pero vosotros me podéis conocer mejor después…-(tenia la mirada fija en sasuke)._

_**-**__ok sakura te doy la bienvenida a el instituto cual quier cosa k necesites solo avísame - saca su libro icha icha y se pone a leerlo) -aa.. sakura os podéis hacer al lado de Ino detrás de sasuke__**.-**_

_**-**__umm... valla que sensei mas distraído ni siquiera conozco quien es sasuke si no fuera por que conozco a mi amiga Ino estaría desubicada-_

_**-**__Hola sakura!!!!!! ven siéntate aquí- la voz de la florista resonó en el salón (n/a:bueno pues como no si estaba gritando jejeje... xD)_

_detrás de la Yamanaka se encontraba Sabaku no Gaara k al escuchar todo el alboroto k armo Ino se inmuto a recostarse en el puesto murmurando -mmmm... que ruidosa demo.... su cabello huele a rico- sorprendido de lo que había dicho cerro los ojos y se recostó en el puesto intentando aclarar ideas, le era muy complicado las nuevas sensaciones_

_la haruno se sienta al lado de Ino como le avía dicho su sensei mira de reojo al castaño uchiha mientras pensaba *con que ese chavo tan lindo se llama sasuke ... mmm... interesante.* pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de kakashi su maestro._

_**-**__clase abran su libro en la pagina__**......-**__el timbre para salir a descanso avía sonado, interrumpiendo al peli plata este solo cogió sus libros y salió sin prisa._

_**-**__JAJAJAJAJA__**.**__..dejaron con la palabra en la boca al sensei JAJAJAJA- y como de costumbre los gritos de naruto fastidiaron a todos los presentes en el salón_

_**-**__SERAS BAKA NARUTO CALLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- decía el uchiha molesto por la bufonería del rubio _

_**-**__ hey Ino..-_

_-ha?¿?¿-_

_-Soy yo Ino..-_

_-a?¿?¿ quien me llama?-_

_-JODER INO-CERDA SOY YO SAKURA!!!!-_

_-a....eras tu la k me llamaba frentuda -bufo algo desanimada –como querías k supiera k eras tu si susurrabas mas bien hablabas telepáticamente por k ni te escuche-_

_gota estilo anime-Je.. si de eso me di cuenta demo...?¿?quiero hacerte una pregunta ....quién es ese chavo me lo presentas??- señalando hacia el azabache disimuladamente_

_**- **__hay sakura tu si no cambias jejeje no acabas de entrar y ya quieres cuadrarte a sasuke__**-**__kun.-_

_**-**__calla Ino no digas eso tu sabes que yo no soy así__**.-**__ respondía la peli rosa con un tono molesto_

_**-**__ jajaja claro saku era solo un chiste__**.-**_

_**-**__ Ino no hagas esos chistecitos malos o ya veras cerdita- _

_**-**__ve a amenazar a otra frentuda- sasuke se alisto para salir, la peli rosa iba a salir también cuando la Yamanaka la empujo ella no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer; al ver esto sasuke la agarro antes de que callera al suelo sakura se limito a cerrar los ojos *pensamiento : Ino cerda te voy a matar donde sasuke-kun se de cuenta k me caí , a... espera no he sentido el golpe ósea que...* la oji verde abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos del azabache , quien la avía sostenido antes de que callera._

_**-**__esa hubiera sido una fea caída __**-**__decía el uchiha con sonrisa picara y sexy ,sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal sonrisa ante tal gesto de amabilidad ante TAL SERCANIA !!_

_Ino tapa su boca tratando de no reírse de la caída de su amiga - sakura estas bien?-_

_**-**__ jum aprovechado ya se quiere ligar a la amiga de Yamanaka-san- decía Gaara con su acostumbrada seriedad _

_sasuke y sakura voltearon a ver a Gaara quien los avía interrumpido .sakura se paro rápido y miro hacia el piso sasuke se incorporo sonrojándose un poco __**-**__ hee... mucho gusto sa... sakura..-_

_sakura le da la mano -heee.. también es un gusto conocerte sasuke-kun-_

_**-**__ jejeje vamos Gaara dejemos a esto dos enamorados aquí solos.-_

_sakura fulmino a Ino con la mirada , inconscientemente sasuke y sakura salieron al mismo tiempo pero cuando iban a salir se toparon los dos impidiéndose salir lo que hiso que Ino se riera mas fuerte por la acción de ellos dos, la rubia tomo de la mano a Gaara y lo jalo hasta la puerta quedando al lado de la celebre parejita ; Ino abrió mas la puerta y salió con el pelirojo __**.**__(n/a: la puerta es de esas corredizas de las típicas escuelas japonesas)_

_**-**__mirad tíos así es que se abre toda la puerta para pasar de a dos - miro divertida por ultima vez a la parejita y empezó a caminar por el pasillo agarrada de la mano del oji azul verdoso ; Gaara estaba con su acostumbrada seriedad pero avía algo diferente en el ,un sonrojo enorme en su cara ; cuando Ino llego hasta el comedor se dio cuenta de la cara de Gaara el cual giro su rostro hacia otro lado para evitar verla a los ojos el peli rojo apretó la mano de Ino ….._

* * *

_sasuke y sakura tras la ida de Ino y Gaara decidieron ir a comer juntos sasuke le ofreció el brazo a sakura para guiarla hasta el comedor del instituto ella se engancho al brazo del moreno y empezaron a caminar la peli rosa vio unas escaleras apartadas._

_**-**__sasuke-kun podemos comer allí ...lejos en esas escaleras que tan agradables se ven__**.-**_

_sasuke la mira -mmmm... tengo una mejor idea__**.-**_

_Sasuke la guio por unas escaleras subiendo cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar a la azotea del colegio la cual era amplia y enrejada en la parte de al frente estaba la torre del reloj ,sasuke la guio hasta una silla , sentándose los dos juntos mirando hacia el cielo._

_*****__ este tío es muy atractivo y para mejorarlo es tierno jum... esto parece un sueño* pensó la haruno algo distraída_

_**-**__ hey sakura tu crees que soy arrogante??_

_**-**__ a..?¿?¿ que..?¿? a... vos... arrogante..!! no para nada poorrr.. que lo dices??_

_**-**__ lo que pasa es que... odiaría que tuvieras una mala imagen de mi y como en el colegió los demás me odian - seguía mirando las nubes con expresión seria_

_**-**__ pierde cuidado sasuke no pienso nada malo de ti - se sonrojo un poco pero continuo diciendo- para mi tu... eres una persona maravillosa.-_

_sasuke deja de mirar al cielo y mira a sakura la peli rosa vio que la observaba de reojo así que decidió mirarlo de frente ,los dos se miraron a los ojos. __*****__nunca avía visto unos ojos tan... atractivos tan inspiradores que provocaban acercarme mas y mas.*y tal y como sus pensamientos se lo indicaron empezó a acercarse mas y mas a la peli rosa ,y ella también a hacia sasuke hasta quedar muy cerca ,el castaño la tomo por el mentón y la atrajo a el dándole un dulce y tierno beso. se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos , sasuke no pudo evitar asustarse al verse tan atraído por la oji verde, el azabache se separo de sakura y se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras dejando sola a sakura…_

* * *

_**-**__mmmmmm... valla tía…….- dijo con voz fría y seria mientras se frotaba la mejilla._

_sasuke entro corriendo al baño de los hombres , se vio al espejo__**-**__por que …por que me trae tan loco esta nueva chava__** – **__el moreno se echo agua en la cara intentando borrar su memoria, pero solo conseguía ahogarse mas en el recuerdo de los ojos de sakura ,al salir del baño se propuso ignorarla por completo y como buen uchiha que es, le hiso caso a sus pensamientos y decidió no determinarla no verla ni sentir su presencia ..._

_Gaara apretó la mano de Ino no la quería soltar, la Yamanaka forcejeo un poco para tratar de soltarse pero no lo consiguió entonces decidió acercarse hasta estar a escasos centímetros mirándole a los ojos algo retadora y sexy, lo que hiso no se lo esperaba ni ella pero fue su primera reacción ,le pego una cachetada a Gaara y se soltó de la mano del oji azul verdoso y salió caminado sexy por la puerta de la salida del comedor. _

_**-**__no le debí pegar es que la verdad... fue un impulso no lo quise hac...- fue interrumpida por alguien k lloraba(n/a: jeje.. ya se imaginaran como lloraba de duro la haruno xD)camino hasta las escaleras de la terraza-saku!!!? que haces allá arriba ??¿¿_

_**-**__Ino no sabes lo que me paso - la cara de sakura se veía un poco demacrada por el llanto se notaba k llevaba buen rato llorando, Ino se sentó al lado de su amiga le ofreció un pañuelo y la ayudo a limpiar las lagrimas _

_**-**__¿que paso saku, por k estas a si?- la voz de Ino era tierna y reconfortante cosa k animo a sakura a contarle __**-**__ sa... sa...sasuke me beso__**.-**_

_**-**__ que sasuke hiso qué...!!-la voz de Ino paso de tierna sorprendida- pero si el es el tío mas intocable del cole como es que tu……… te lo estas ligando...??-_

_**-**__Ino no hagas esos comentarios el…..es un chavo muy tierno en el fondo pero... creo que solo quería jugar con migo por que me ha dejado tirada__**.....-**_

* * *

Gomenasai por la tardanza ;) gracias a todas y todos los k están leyendo mi fic , no sean tan duros con migo ya k es mi primer fic

por favor dejen un comentario a si sean criticas ^^ besos de corazones a y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo


	2. Te OdiO pEro Te AmO

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.. a mi solo me pertenece el amor de Gaara xD

_Capitulo 2 te odio pero .. te amo_

_al día siguiente ,sasuke estaba sentado en su puesto de siempre ,era el primero en llegar.. la haruno avía llego poco después y se sentó atrás de sasuke tal y como le habia indicado su Kakashi-sensei la clase pasada ; poco a poco fueron llegando kiba ,hinata, tenten y neji ..luego Shino, kankuro, temari, Shikamaru, Ino y Gaara .._

_-Ojayo Sakura-chan-_

_la peli rosa andaba undistraida al escuchar la voz de ino se limito a contestar sin quitarle la vista a la ventana -ah!! Muy buenos dias Ino como te encuentras el dia de hoy?- _

_-mmm....aburrida la primera hora es una pereza y en especial hoy que nos toca algebra con kurenai-sensei ,pero...... ya me acorde de que a ti te encanta las matemáticas no es cierto sakura ?- _

_-Si, es verdad - dijo Sakura con cierta emoción y mirando a la yamanaka _

_-A pues le aras competencia a Sasukito..!!- Sonrio Ino a su amiga y esta le devolvio la sonrisa; en eso entro la maestra de algebra quien golpio con su regla el escritorio llamando la atencion y interrumpiendo a todo el k estuviera hablando -BUENO SENTAOS TODOS YA!!! abran sus libro en el ejercicio 123 el numero 3 ecuaciones cuadráticas quién desea pasar al tablero a hacerlas??? a por cierto esto trae nota.- Sasuke, Sakura y Neji levantan la mano._

_-Aa... miremos quien sera el afortunado de hoy mmmm.... veo k tenemos alumna nueva ,la Señorita Haruno verdad ....puede pasar Señorita haruno a desarrollar los ejercicios……- Sakura paso al frente y cuando estaba apunto de colocar la tiza en el tablero , la puerta se corrio de golpe dejando ver a un rubio con cara de ingenuo._

_-Haaa.. o jayo clases… _gomen nasai_ kurenai -sensei por llegar tarde……- dijo el rubio que acababa de entrar al salón._

_-ummm...... pasa naruto - decia kurenai con resignacion , el uzumaki se sento al lado de hinata pero con tan mala suerte k cuando corrio la silla no calculo bien y callo al suelo - KUSO...ESO DOLIO-_

_-JODER NARUTO VAS A SEGUIR MOLESTANDO!!!!-_

_-_gomen nasai kurenai-sensei - todos se rieron de la suerte de naruto este ultimo solo se sento sin pronunciar palabra (n/a: jejeje esta ves si se aseguro bien k la silla no estuiera corrida jejej) _tras resolver las ecuación sakura se sienta en su puesto ganándose la envidia y la admiración de otros…_

_-mmmmm.. Muy bien sakura-san , clase hora tenemos una nueva mejor alumna que es la señorita Haruno Sakura remplazando a Sasuke Uchiha……- Sasuke miro de re ojo a sakura la odiaba por haberse metido en su camino._

_-Na..na..Sakura-chan si que eres buena para algebra mucho mejor que el tonto de Sasuke -lo miro de reojo- me vas a explicar los ejercicios???? - dijo el uzumaki con ojitos tiernos _

_-jeje ok naruto ……- sonrio _

_No solo fue en algebra que se repetía la escena de la nueva mejor estudiante …también fue en química ,sociales , física, biologia,etc.. sasuke estaba mas que arto de la pequeña sakura..(n/a: jejejeje.... en no era buena por k en eso es buena ino xD)_

_*Sakura.....asi k haruno sakura....*se repetía Sasuke mentalmente ; Como de costumbre el timbre de salida sonó y todos empezaron a salir del colegio.._

_Ino empaco sus cuadernos y se levanto del asiento para tenia prisa de irse -Vamos Saku………- la pelir rosa apenas se estaba parando cuando sintio la mano de sasuke golpiar su puesto-Espera Sakura tengo que hablar contigo …- _

_-He… me hablas a mi pero si.. tu…. – hiso cara triste recordando lo que aun sentia _

_-Por favor Sakura solo un minuto ……. – _

_-A.. este yo me tengo que ir ,saku nos vemos luego….. – dijo Ino saliendo del salón _

_-Ok Sasuke dime que me quieres decir……- _

_-Espera ... ya veras……- se apoyo en un puesto esperando a k todos salieran_

_-Sasuke por favor no andes con rodeos y dime ya lo que me tengas que decir o te juro que me ire ahora mismo……. – _

_sasuke miro para todos lados ya no kedaba nadie -Sakura sos un fastidio como te atreves a sobrepasarme en todo …….- finjiendo molestia_

_-Ha.. a que te refieres sasuke?? yo... no he echo nada malo solo lo que considero bueno para mi …………- dijo Sakura con voz tímida. _

_-Pues no lo hagas mas...aparte te vi coqueteando con naruto- _

_-Sasuke como me dices eso si yo no he echo nada por.... que lo dices...?? - estaba sorprendida de lo k estaba escuchando acaso eran celos_

_el uchiha bufo algo molesto algo raro le estaba pasando cuando la veia y era hora de confesarlo a lo mejor ella tenia la culpa-No se que me habrás echo pero me traes loco por ti…… - acorralando a Sakura contra la pared._

_-sa... sasuke.. yo... - dijo nerviosa y sorprendida_

_-Shss.. calla- tapándole la boca con un dedo -Sakura yo quería decirte q ....Te amo no puedo vivir sin ti-_

_*por kami-sama esto es un sueño* pensaba Sakura impresionada por lo que le acababa de decir el chico. Sasuke se acerco a sakura y la empezó a besar de una forma llena de pasion sakura no se negó y le correspondió el beso pronto sasuke quiso adentrar con su lengua la boda de la haruno, le modio el labio pidiendo acceso a su interior ,acceso que no le fue negado sakura sintió la dulce lengua de sasuke deseosa de encontrarse con la suya _

_Gaara iba caminado escucho la voz de su querida Ino que lo llamaba a lo lejos.. mientras corría en dirección a el -GAARA..........-gritaba Ino lo mas k podia, El peli rojo se detuvo para que la Yamanaka le alcanzara -Que quieres Ino- hablaba con exprecion seria_

_-Gomenasai por haberte dado una cachetada pero... es que me descontrole- gacho la cabeza para tomar un poco de aire correr la avia dejado exausta, el la siguio con la mirada le encantaba verla fatigada veia como su corazon se ajitaba *pero en k estoy pensando , en nada solo en k se ve hermosa* se sorprendio de sus pensamientos -mmm ya no importa - dijo serio y continuo con su camino._

_-Deberás ya me perdonaste?? - camino al lado del chico._

_-Si Ino-san ya te perdone tranquila -_

_- arigato Gaari - dijo Ino lanzándose encima del chico, dándole un abrazo. Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la acción de la chica. _

_-Gaara estas bien es que estas súper rojo es difícil saber en donde empieza tu cabello y en donde tu cara- sonrio burlona -mentiras.. mentiras solo bromiaba la verdad es que te ves muy tierno así -concluyo con una risa tímida, algo k era extraño ver en ella pero k le kedaba muy bien _

_-sigue por favor sigue- dijo Gaara aun rojo._

_-a que te refieres?-- pregunto Ino un poco confundida._

_-A que sigas riendo te ves hermosa cuando ríes- acariciando la mejilla de ino. la rubia se ruboriso levemente pero no podia negar k el simple contacto con la piel de gaara la hiso erisarse _


End file.
